


Hiding Secrets Behind a Full Moon

by FrogOnAToadstool



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Harley needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Harley Keener, M/M, Multi, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Harley's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vampire AU, Vampire Peter Parker, Werewolf AU, i love macy but she had to bad for this fic, idk what to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogOnAToadstool/pseuds/FrogOnAToadstool
Summary: Harley Keener was a monster...well a bigger monster then most. His entire life he had been taught to hide himself. He had been taught to hate himself. Here's his struggle to break this mindset.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & MJ, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Hiding Secrets Behind a Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my wonderful beta @f0reverl0st ...idk how to link it
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!!!!??

Harley Keener was an overly paranoid person. People with secrets normally are, and this was a pretty big secret. If this was ever revealed, it would destroy his already broken down mother. So he kept it buried deep down inside him and he treated everyone with caution. He never let himself slip up and, the most important thing, he kept his mom safe.

The Keeners were a well respected family of vampires. Everyone in town knows how dangerous they are… or how dangerous they used to be. However, the Keeners lost every bit of respect they had when their youngest Abigail Keener died a tragic death. 

Everyone in town thought David left because of the loss of his daughter. No one knew the real reason David Keener left town was because he couldn't stand to look at the abomination that was his son. He couldn't look Harley in the eyes without being reminded of the death of his daughter. If David was sure of anything, it was that Harley was his biggest failure. His experiment had gone wrong; he had tainted his son’s pure vampire blood with that of a werewolf’s.

Though she wouldn't admit it, Macy was ashamed of him as well. It was why she refused to touch him and every full moon she locked him in the basement. Harley didn't blame her. He was ashamed of himself too. He was so ashamed that he hated himself. 

His only escape was his calls with Tony. Tony was human but many of the avengers were vampires. To try and be as helpful as possible, Tony researched how to care for vampires. However, this information would only be somewhat helpful to Harley. Harley was constantly trying to figure out how his body was reacting to becoming a hybrid. His fangs had become slightly sharper along with the rest of his teeth. While he still needs blood to survive, he also needs human food (mostly meat) and sleep. His entire sleep schedule was thrown off by his desire to stay up throughout the night but his new craving to spend time in the sun (which he could do now) was battling it out. His instincts were different but helpful.

However, the calls with Tony were so simple. They made Harley feel normal.Tony would listen to Harley’s rants about his newest projects, and Harley would listen to Tony’s rants about his and Peter's latest adventures in the lab. It was comforting to Harley. It was the one constant in his life, but of course that all went crashing down.

Harley was coming home from the library, his bag stuffed with books. “Hey,mom I’m home! While I was out I got that candle, the one you really like that smells like sea foam.” he said while unloading his bag of goods.

His mother came down the stairs “Harley finally you’re back! I have great news.” She said pausing dramatically. “I made a deal with Stark and you’re going up to New York for the new school year!” 

Macy seemed to be very excited about this Harley however was the exact opposite “Mom no-no mom what about my co-condidton I-I can’t shift when I'm with them!’ He said panicking. 

Macy grabbed his shoulders. “Harley, you're going to have to figure it out because I already told Stark you're going. I’m doing this for you and your education.” They both know this isn’t for his education. They both know it's because his mother had finally had enough of him and was passing him off to someone else. They both knew this but neither of them said anything.

-

It had been about two months since Harley's arrival. It had been interesting to say the least. Harley had successfully been able to hide the fact that he wasn't completely a vampire, and well… He had a boyfriend now. 

Tony had given them each other's numbers wanting them to get to know each other. Harley had learned a lot about him through these texts. He learned that Peter was a fellow vampire, he had two friends Ned and MJ (Ned was human but MJ was a werewolf) and he cared about them very dearly, and he learned that Peter favored O negative blood. 

They had become really good friends and after Harley came to New York the two had spent about a month dancing around each other, but Peter had surprisingly mustered up the courage and asked Harley out. The two had been happily dating for about a month.

While Harley had been happier than ever but he could feel the terror building up inside him. The next full moon was coming up. He had been let off easy the last full moon when the avengers had been called off on a mission. This time, however, the full moon would fall on the same day as date night.

Harley had no idea on how he was gonna get out of this one. Date nights were very special; it was the one night Peter wouldn't go patrolling. The two would spend the night together talking about whatever came to mind and kissing each other for no apparent reason. All of which would be very difficult to do when Harley was a wolf.

Harley stretched from his place on Peter's bed, well more of their bed now. Him and Peter had been sharing after Peter had a bad nightmare. He knew he was going to have to lie to Peter and that thought alone was crushing him.

His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the door opening. “Hey princess, you doing alright?” Peter asked, sitting down next to Harley. “Patrol was crazy! I had to help take down a feral werewolf.” He started rambling on about the fight while pressing himself up against Harley's side.

Harley would never get used to the affectionate touches Peter would provide. “That seems like a very interesting patrol there Webs,” He responded, pulling Peter closer. 

Peter only rolled his eyes and got ready for bed. Soon the two boys were cuddling close together Wall-E playing on their T.V. It was calm and peaceful, something both of them needed. It was the calm before the storm.

-

It was the day of the full moon and night was quickly approaching. Harley was freaking out somehow he had fooled everyone else that he was feeling a bit under the weather. That had not been an easy task seeing as he was supposed to be dead. (Maybe he still is; he hadn't aged but being a hybrid was always confusing.) While convincing Tony and everyone else he knew Peter would be a completely different story.

Peter was known for being very protective.  
After a random girl had flirted with him at school, Peter had bit his neck hard enough to leave a mark for a few days, and he even made sure it couldn't be covered by any of Harley's turtlenecks. Harley wasn't objecting at all though he loves the feeling of being cared for and wanted. It was new to him which made lying to Peter even harder.

Harley could feel his instincts telling him to prepare it was almost time to shift. He made a decision he couldn't lie to Peter but he wouldn't exactly tell him either.

“Friday, please activate Blackout Protocol but give Peter the ability to override” Harley blurted out. From the ceiling came a pleasant voice, “Of course Harley Blackout Protocol activated.” 

He could feel the temptation and as always he fought but you can't run away from what you are. The bones snapped and shifted, limbs changed and grew, and soon Harley was shifted into a werewolf.

He was slightly larger than a normal wolf with shaggy dirty blonde fur and the same pond colored eyes. Every full moon Harley would build a den made out of blankets. He would curl up and ignore his urge to maim and take blood. 

Being shifted always took a toll on him because he had never had human interaction while in wolf form. Thankfully Harley was smart enough to make sure he didn't go feral. He craved love and affection but he knew he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve any of the good things that had happened to him. 

Harley hated that he was a hybrid. He just wanted to be normal to be lovable. 

Suddenly he heard knocking on his door. It took some self-control not to growl. Then he heard Peter say, “Harley, are you okay?”

Peter loves him and Harley couldn't figure out why. Well maybe it's because Peter didn't know he was this… this abomination. 

He heard Peter ask Friday if he could come in. He heard Friday tell Peter that he could enter. He heard Peter gasp when he layed eyes on Harley. That's when Harley knew he had lost the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read and enjoyed please consider leaving a comment or kudo it makes me so happy and i love talking to you guys!


End file.
